The twelve toppings of pizza
by Danceingfae
Summary: Parody of the twelve days of Christmas


~ Hello, I was bored so I decided to write this. The Turtles first letters of their fist names are in bold for who is speaking. And I'm in there as DF, although I didn't plan on it, my brain just worked it in. And the fifth verse is all in bold just so it's easier to know it's the fifth verse. Hope you like it :o) Parody of the twelve days of Christmas.

Disclaimer ~ I don't own the TMNT. I think they own me, oh my.

The twelve toppings of pizza

For the first pizza topping a turtle said to me, **L:** "I think there should be just pepperoni.

For the second pizza topping a turtle said to me, **R:** "Better add some mushrooms."

****

L: "I still think there should be just pepperoni."

For the third pizza topping a turtle said to me, **M:** "Don't forget the pineapple."

****

R: "Mushrooms, put on those mushrooms!"

****

L: "I still think there should be just pepperoni."

For the fourth pizza topping a turtle said to me, **D:** "Who wants to try horseradish?"

****

R: "What on pizza you're crazy!"

****

M: "Dudes chill it could be good."

****

L: "Could we try one with just pepperoni?"

For the fifth pizza topping the turtles said to me, **All: "Must have lots of cheese!"**

D: "What about the horseradish?"

****

R: "Don you are one messed up turtle."

****

M: "I think it sounds cool."

****

L: "What about the pepperoni?"

For the sixth pizza topping a turtle said to me, **L: **"Please can I have pepperoni?"

****

All: **"Must have lot's of cheese!"**

D: "I guess pepperoni is okay."

****

M: "With other toppings too."

****

R: "Hey! Where did the mushrooms go?"

****

L: "I get my pepperoni!"

For the seventh pizza topping a turtle said to me, **D:** "Wait a second how many toppings do we have?"

****

M: "Let me think a minute."

****

All: "We have lost count!"

L: "Well we have pepperoni, mushrooms, and horseradish."

****

R: " And pineapple too

****

D: "Guys we're short we need two more!"

****

M: "Chips and cookies, too!"

For the eighth pizza topping a turtle said to me, **R: **"Mikey I knew you were nut but geez."

****

D: "Careful Raph or we'll get behind again."

****

L: "Hey Donnie, that's my line!"

****

M **"Dudes, pick a topping!"**

R: "Hamburger or artichoke?"

****

D: "Now we're one ahead."

****

M: "I think both sounds good."

****

L: "Will we ever get this organized?"

For the ninth pizza topping a turtle said to me, **D:** "Wait who picked this subject?"

****

L: "I think Danceingfae did."

****

R: "Ooh, now she's in for it."

****

M: "I like the subject."

****

L,D,R: "You would Mikey!"

R: "I say we go get her."

****

D: "And tie her up for this."

****

M: "Wait what about the rest of the song?"

****

L: "Then we won't have to do this again."

For the tenth pizza topping a turtle said to me,** R:** "Hey, is that her singing the first verse?"

****

L: "Where?"

****

D: "I don't see her."

****

M: "Guys we need another topping."

****

R: "Not if we get her first."

****

DF: "Finish the song or you'll never find me!"

R: "What that is bull.."

****

L: "Raph you can't say that here."

****

D: "Okay we need a topping."

****

M: I pick ice cream!"

For the eleventh pizza topping a turtle said to me,** L:** "Only two more verses to go."

****

R: "Good we're almost done."

****

M: "I'm having fun."

****

D: "Yeah Mikey."

****

L: "But some of out lives don't revolve around pizza

****

R: "At least after one more topping we're all done."

****

DF: **"You have to sing it through once, from beginning to end!"**

D: "Um, guys"

****

R: Uh, oh, think of two more toppings quick!"

****

M: "Cookie dough and candy!"

****

L: "I think I'm going to be sick."

For the twelfth pizza topping a turtle said to me, **M:** "I would pile on candy!"

****

R: "Yeah, uh I like hamburger."

****

L: "And lets add, chips too."

****

D: "You know ice cream doesn't sound that bad."

****

M: "With cookies too!"

****

R: "Yeah, put that cookie dough on there too."

****

L: "I'll try the artichoke."

****

All: **"Must have lot's of cheese!"**

M: "Don't forget the pineapple!"

****

D: "Right here with the horseradish."

****

R: "Look I found the mushrooms"

****

L: "And lots of pepperoni!"

****

R: "Kay that's the end of the song. Now where is she?"

****

M: "Well I know first thing I'm going to do is give her a hug and eat pizza…"

****

R,D,L: "Mikey!"

****

M: "What? I had fun."

****

D: "I'm with you Raph, lets go find her."

****

L: "Wait for me guys!"

****

M: "Poor dudette has no idea what she got herself into."


End file.
